


Catch up

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), Lucifer (Series)
Genre: Anger, Bars and Pubs, Children, Confusion, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, Fallen Angels, Fun, Gen, Half-Human, Heaven & Hell, Humans, Magic, Magic-Users, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Post-Constantine (2005), Pre-Lucifer (Series), Pride, Psychic Abilities, References to Constantine (2005), Resentment, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Suits, Unexpected Visitors, Vacation, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been awhile since he’d seen John and he thought they needed a bit of a catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch up

**Author's Note:**

> Since this Lucifer is a combination of Constantine's and Lucifer's despite their being similar in some mannerisms he might be a bit out of character, I hope enjoy it either way.

Lucifer strolled through Papa Midnite’s. So what if he was visiting the competition ? How was his club supposed to present itself as better without an inferior ? It was strictly business. Well, that was a lie, he was also here to talk to an old friend. It’d been awhile since he’d seen John and he thought they needed a bit of a catch up. The milling crowd awash in neon crimson, most of the eyes glowing blue or green as they stared, whispered to each other over the throbbing bass.

The half-angels wings rustled apprehensively and the half-demons backed away in awe whilst he approached the bar. Sat there was a familiar man, black haired and clad in a rumpled suit. “John, hello John. John, hello.”

John twisted on his stool and exclaimed, “What the hell ?”

Oh he never got tired of people saying that, it would be a sad day in Heaven should that ever happen. He clapped, “Exactly, John, Hell gets boring after a few millennia, you know ? Well, I’m sure you’ll get what you deserve eventually. Anyways, I told you I needed a vacation.”

“You’re in direct violation of the Balance, Lou, so why haven’t you been sent back ?”

Lucifer rubbed his chin, glanced at his watch. “Obviously Father thinks that I am not, or else He is content with sending that ass Amenadiel to hound me. Since I did His dirty work and burnt Gabriel’s wings off you’d think He’d be a bit more considerate. But, what does the Balance matter, really, when Balthazar and Gabriel broke it long before I did by pretending to be half-breeds ? I never lied about why I came to Earth, they did, and I’m not like them, John.”

John chuckled dryly, “Yeah, I’m sure you’re a real peach compared to them.” then took a sip of bourbon. Dark brown eyes flicked over him, “No tar, that’s a good look for you. Wait it’s probably just the age thing...or the eyebrows.”

Well of course he’d changed his appearance, he and John were familiar, he and the others not so much, though Lucifer had to admit he did have the slightest inclination towards vanity around strangers. In that regard who possibly could have wanted to see his new pants covered in pitch ? It was disgusting, and yes, he was, ahem, borrowing Father’s colour. He was taking a break, he deserved to wear something different once in a while. “Simply because you cannot see the pitch does not mean it is not there.”

“So if you’re here, who’s running things down there ?”

“No one because like always Mammon’s being a little shit and refusing to do anything. Fuck that little freeloader - he wants to make Hell on Earth I send him back, he sulks, I abdicate Hell’s throne and he doesn’t want to do a bloody thing. Children, you just can’t please them ! I’d really take his being with Gabriel over this at least then he’d be doing something no matter how hideous. You don’t know how lucky you are John that you don’t need to worry about the stupid little scumbags.”

He knew that John didn’t want kids, the man was too scared of passing on his God-given talents. It was utterly selfish he was sure because John could raise them knowing they weren’t crazy. If it hadn’t been for John’s little sacrifice a few years ago he would’ve had him. Surprisingly, John had yet to slip up or should that be down.

John snorted, “He sounds like an idiot. Don’t you have anymore souls to damn tonight ?”

“How many times do I have to tell you people ? I don’t damn you, you do that to yourselves.”

With a shake of the head he turned and walked away, the crowd parted quickly. As he passed the bouncer he took out his gold coin, flipped it into the air, it glinted briefly in smog and neon diffused moonlight, then transformed into his corvette. Perhaps he thought as he got into the car he’d have to pay a visit to Gabriel too. Some other time though, he had a duet tonight, which he sped off for whilst humming Lux Aeterna.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Lucifer turns his coin into the car in-show, I just included it because it sounds cool.


End file.
